Compromise
by thewonderwomenpost
Summary: For YouCan'tControlMe and x-clownsdontbounce-x's Victorious Prompt week. Third prompt Compromise. Sometimes you have to compromise so your friend is kept happy.


For YouCan'tControlMe and x-clownsdontbounce-x's Victorious Prompt week.

**Compromise**

Graduation was closing in with haste. Excitement but also anxiety was in the air for what the future hold. But with graduation came also all the activities such as prom, champagne breakfast and the never ending partying. There were few students whom were graduating whom these days came to school, and if they came many of them were hangover. The only reason why Jade even was at school was because she was cleaning out her locker. Where Tori's make it shine locker once had been was now just a normal. Tori had come earlier then Jade to fix the last things before graduation. Tori was probably now off to find a dress to graduation and to prom. Jade couldn't help but to smile even though she was trying to get her locker door free from the rest of the locker. The main reason as to why the girls hadn't gone together and search for dresses was because Jade had promise Cat to go with her. Lately Cat hadn't really been herself, and Jade wanted to reassure the girl she was still Jade's favourite girl.

"You ready Jadey?" Cat asked, jumping up and down at the spot. It took a lot of self-control to not snap at the girl to stop calling her for that stupid nickname.

"Soon," Jade said taking control over her temper. Lately Jade had really practise on it, even though it was difficult at times she had to try. She was after all an adult now. Having childish flare-ups wasn't acceptable these days.

"What are you going to wear? I'm going to have a dress whom sparkles," Cat exclaimed.

With a curse rant and some violence Jade ripped the locker door free and then looked at the scared girl.

"We'll find something that you'll love," Jade said and took the screwdriver and her locker door and started to walk out of the school.

"Don't we have class now?" Cat asked confused.

"Yeah, but our final grades are already set so there's no point in going," Jade remarked and threw her things into the trunk.

Cat nodded looking a little lost. Jade had always thought Cat was adorable during the short moments when the girl looked a little sad and pouted. They were often over quickly before a smile was plastered on the girl and she was ranting about something. Jade had really done a lot of sacrifices, not hanging out with her girlfriend this afternoon but instead being a babysitter. She would, most likely sacrifice her patience which meant she would snap and break the record of Jade not snapping. It had been one day since Jade snapped at anyone. She was as surprised as Vega but after Vega had practically challenge her that she couldn't go by one day without snapping she couldn't let it pass. One afternoon with Cat would make her break every promise she had vowed to herself.

"What should we begin with, prom dresses or graduation?" Jade asked while searching for stores.

"Graduation dresses," Cat shriek making Jade drop her phone.

"Kitty, we use our indoor voices. Okay?"

"Okay... Sorry."

Jade only sighed as an answer and went off to a mall. This afternoon would be the death of her, not only did she go shopping with Cat but she was shopping a white dress. She was way out of her comfort zone. If it was up to Jade she wouldn't even wear a white dress at her wedding.

Walking into the mall Jade felt more as a mother with her toddler then a teenager with her best friend.

"Cat, we hold hands. Therefor I will not loose you in here, okay?" Jade said while grabbing Cat's hand.

"Kay kay," Cat giggled.

Well once in a store the girls separated and started to search for dresses whom would fit them. Jade wanted something with lace, it maybe would make the white dress bearable but still it was this risk it may look too much as a wedding dress.

"Look Jadey, do you think this will look pretty on me?" Cat asked, holding up a dress.

"Try it on," Jade muttered out in between her teeth. That nickname. God Cat would one day not be able to call her Jadey because she would strangle her because of it.

Cat happily skipped away to a changing room and tried on the dress.

"Look how nice it looks when I swirl around," Cat exclaimed while laughing.

"You look fantastic baby girl," Jade said.

Jade went into the changing room with Cat just so she could try on a dress. It was a tight one, but it had some black details. A black belt and pumps to it and Jade wouldn't cry when she would watch herself in the mirror.

"Jade, do you want to go to the prom with me?" Cat asked innocently.

Jade stopped dead in her tracks and turned around to see Cat stare at her with her big brown twinkling eyes.

"Kitty we've been over this a million times, I'm going with Tori. When we are at the prom we can dance and hang out but my date is Tori. Haven't you been asked by some boy?"

"Yes but I turned him down... I don't want to be with him." Cat was staring down at the floor and picking at her dress. Jade sighed before she crouched down in front of Cat.

"Cat look, I would love to go with you to prom but unfortunately I have to go with Tori."

"But why?" Cat whined.

"Because of girlfriend duties," Jade explained.

Even though Jade really tried to explain to the girl she couldn't go with her it didn't seem to go through her thick head.

"Listen Cat," Jade said after they had bought the dresses. "I'll compromise with you, I go with Vega to the prom but tonight we have a sleepover?"

Cat's eyes shined with excitement and happiness.

"Really?!"

"Really, now shall we get some ice-cream before we go home?"

Cat only nodded her head before she dragged the girl to the ice-cream stand. Sure this would be a pain in the ass, and Jade would probably end up yelling at the girl but she made her happy. Ever since Jade and Tori had started to date Cat had seemed so sad and depress so every time Jade could bring some joy to the girl she felt this satisfaction. Sure she could see it as sacrifices but she would rather see it as compromise, she would spend an entire day with Cat instead of going to prom with her. It would make Cat happy so she knew it was worth it.

Tori however when she found out Cat and Jade had a sleepover and she wasn't invited became a little moody.

"Oh come on Jade! I'm a girl too, you can't say it's girls night out and not invite me," Tori complained over the phone.

"Tori, I and Cat need to spend some alone time. I know Cat has missed this, can't you just give it to us?" Jade question, wanting to rap the phone conversation up before Cat came back from the bathroom.

"But tonight is our movie night!" Tori said annoyed. Jade knew Tori wanted to spend so much possible time with her before the summer. But what should Jade do? Cat wanted some time with the pale girl too.

"I promise I'll make it up to you," Jade tried.

"I can compromise," Tori said after a while of silence. Jade whom at the time could agree on anything was keen to accept any offer she was given.

"Good, then we'll do it. This night I'll spend some alone time with Cat and in return you'll get... What?"

"I deiced your prom dress," Tori said sure of herself. There was moment of silence, so long Tori thought Jade had hung up on her before Jade's rather dejected voice said: "Fine. But it better be a nice one."

"When have I ever failed in fashion?" Tori questioned.

"That time when you choose an outfit that was entire pink."

"But I got to go, Cat is coming. Love you, bye," Jade rushed and hung up. Tori could only smirk. Jade would look so adorable.

After a horrid night, and a horrid day with Cat Jade was exhausted. All she really wanted to do was to sleep for the next week but Tori bitched too much that Jade would come over and see her prom dress. More and more Jade started to regret her decision to compromise to benefit Cat's happiness over Jade's fashion choice.

"Hello, anyone home?" Jade asked after closing the door with a bang.

"Up in my room," Tori shouted.

Dreading to see the dress Jade walked up the stairs and when walking not see anything else then pink and glitter Jade was afraid she had died and went to hell.

"What is this?" Jade asked in horror.

"My prom dress, relax," Tori said.

"Oh... It's cute." When Jade got a look from Tori she rushed to add: "On you of course."

"This is yours." Tori was holding up a black dress but with pink rainstones all over the dress.

"No," Jade breathed out.

"Yes," Tori sang.

"No, no nouhu, I'm not wearing that."

"Yes you are. You compromised! You would give up one of our movie nights to spend time with Cat so then I could choose your prom dress. You're wearing this!" Tori demanded and Jade saw she didn't have a choice.

"Oh god, I'll kill Cat," Jade snorted. She would kill Cat, it was just a matter of time. She had sacrificed her fashion choices to keep the girl happy. If the girl wasn't happy for the next twenty years or so Jade would brutally murder her.

"Why?" Tori asked happily. Her girlfriend would look so cute and adorable in pink.

"Because I sacrificed my fashion choice for her happiness."

"Technical speaking you compromised."

"What?!"

"You compromised, you didn't sacrifice," Tori said with a big fat grin on her lips. She didn't had that big fat grin on her lips when she got a pillow thrown in her face.


End file.
